Haunted
by SarahBendrix
Summary: Mi primer fic basado en Harry potter. Concretamente, en la última película con trazas del sexto libro. Encuentro entre Bellatrix y Lord Voldemort anterior a todo lo ocurrido en el ministerio libro 5º y posterior a ello, con flashback de epilogo.


**HAUNTED**

_A Re, por ser ella misma y porque se lo debo. A Ele por aguantar mis rabietas sin sentido. A todas las seguidoras de Harry Potter tan desesperadas como yo por saber el desenlace…_

**Disclaimer:** Jotaká, sé que todos estos personajes son tuyos. Pero ,oye, tú tienes mucha suerte y has posado con el actor que hace de tu villano en una fiesta, que os he visto (bonito vestido verde) Así que, mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, como para mi villano también le necesito a él, ¿qué te parece si me lo prestas durante un añito, rueda mi película y te lo devuelvo ¿eh? Por cierto, aún no tengo el libro, pero que sepas, que como muera quien no debe morir, me convertiré en la protagonista de Misery. No digo más.

**Pairing:**Huh…no lo consideraría"pairing",pero bueno. Este fic es Bellatrix/Voldemort/Voldie/Señor tenebroso….upppps, que decir Voldie es tabú. Sorry.

**Spoilers: ** Si has visto la quinta película o leído el quinto libro…sin problemas, aunque este fic está más orientado a la película.

_I hear your whispers, break the silence,_

_And it calms me down…_

_Your taste on my lips, your salty kisses_

_Uhhhhhhh..._

_They say I'm seeking out the danger, that one day you won't let me go,_

_I'll drown, you'll take me down._

_For I need you, aquarius._

_Enchanted I will have to stay_

_I feel you aquarius_

'_cause you the sea set me free_

_You call to me aquarius_

_You call to me ,you set me free._

_I relinquish to your powers,_

_From your grasp I just can't hide..._

_Missed the danger, I had to conquer_

_You make me feel alive!_

_They say I have to be aware.._

_That one day you won't let me go_

_I'll drown you'll take me down_

_For I need you, aquarius._

_Enchanted I will have to stay_

_I feel you aquarius_

'_cause you the sea set me free_

_You call to me aquarius_

_You call to me ,you set me free_

_I long for you, aquarius, I need to be with you again_

_I feel you, aquarius, my destiny 'til the end._

_I feel you, aquarius._

_My destiny 'til the end–__**Aquarius, Within temptation.**_

Aire. Brisa fría que mecía sus cabellos oscuros, llenos de polvareda. Podía oler la libertad a tan poca distancia que le parecía un sueño. Por eso, quizá, aún se mantenía acurrucada en el suelo. Acababa de amanecer, los dementores iban de aquí para allá. Miró su tatuaje que comenzó a cobrar vida hacía escasos segundos.

Bellatrix sonrió complacida, increíblemente satisfecha, ante la señal. Su señor la solicitaba. Jamás había faltado, jamás había demostrado deslealtad, simplemente porque no podía. Observó con atención como aquél símbolo iba moviéndose, moviéndose…una y otra vez sin cesar. Lo sentía dentro de cada una de sus venas. Lo llevaba en su ser. En su sangre. Observó con detenimiento su adorada marca, repasándola con cada centímetro de su lengua. Empezó a incorporarse, primero con algo de reticencia, luego cada vez con más confianza. El paisaje se extendía frente a ella desplegando un espectáculo lleno de tormenta.

Rió. Rió del modo en que lo haría alguien que acaba de soltar sus cadenas de la opresión. No iba a fallarle, no ahora, no merecía que él la dejase en la estacada.

Por fin era libre. El momento había llegado y estaba dispuesta no sólo a presenciarlo, sino a servir una vez más al precio que fuese.

Le había escuchado. Estaba total y absolutamente segura de ello. Ya llevaba una enorme distancia recorrida con mucha precaución. Oía el alboroto lejos, pensando lo divertido que sería ver la noticia de su escapada al día siguiente en el profeta, mientras estaba a buen recaudo en un sitio que absolutamente nadie iba a sospechar. Inútiles, ¡qué iban a saber ellos! Avanzó unos metros, refugiándose en un sitio seguro. Ahí la encontraría, no había absolutamente nada que escapase a su control. Absolutamente nada.

Se dejó apoyar en la pared, aún con la mueca de incredulidad impresa en su rostro. La dura roca hacía daño a sus hombros, pero no importaba. Sólo una cosa imperaba. Sólo alguien imperaba. Su pulso danzaba con ferocidad en su organismo, calmándose conforme pasaban los minutos y no había señal de presencia alguna. Comenzó a dejarse arrastrar por la tranquilidad, se fue dejando caer al suelo, poco a poco, al tiempo que el agotamiento también iba haciéndose con ella.

Los siguientes minutos sucedieron muy deprisa. En un lapso de tiempo menor al que ella había pensado que transcurrió, no distinguió nada hasta que una mano larga, cetrina y de uñas alargadas la rozó.

-Bellatrix –Enunció la voz.

Al momento en que lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre, de esa forma áspera pero al mismo tiempo despacio, volvió de todo sopor. Escuchar que la llamaba era sinónimo de que a pesar de la supremacía que _Su Señor _ejercía sobre sí, contaba con ella.

-Mi Señor… -Replicó ésta, que aún continuaba ligeramente inclinada, medio sonriendo, casi a sus pies, mientras Voldemort iba poco a poco obligándola a erguirse ante él, aunque al mismo tiempo considerando entre divertido y ridículo que ella permitiese quedarse casi arrodillada. A su merced, como había estado (gustosamente) desde el principio. Los recuerdos de ello hicieron que un brillo de malicia asomase a sus gélidos ojos color cielo.

-Sabes para qué estás aquí, ¿verdad? –Una de las que en otro tiempo fueron dos cejas pobladas, se arqueó. Con prepotencia.

-Potter de nuevo, ¿hmmm? –Una risita pícara salió de ella –Esto será una prisión pero las noticias vuelan entre nosotros ya lo sabe. No fue difícil saber que en cuanto todo estuviese dispuesto y manipulase su mente…

-Ese–remarcó, agarrando su brazo y observándola con auténtico desprecio. Desde sus enredados cabellos hasta los harapos de presa llenos de suciedad –no es el asunto, Lestrange. Él al igual que el resto, infames principiantes, me la traen sin cuidado. Recuerda que no sólo estás tú de mi parte –Algo parecido a la mueca de una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en su casi inexistente expresión –Sin embargo hay un pequeño «factor sorpresa», el cual voy a tener conmigo muy pronto.

-¿Podré tener el placer de que me cuente de qué se trata, Lord? –Replicó, con actitud descarada, sin dejar espacio entre los escasos centímetros que los separaban.

-Vaya –Dijo, impasible. Guardándose siempre lo mejor para sí. Para su momento–Es que, ¿acaso has olvidado a Sirius? –Casi siseó su nombre en su oído.

Sus ojos, grandes y oscuros, se abrieron de impresión. ¿Podía ser? ¿Podía ser cierto que el tan anhelado momento, por fin, había llegado?

-Sí –Contestó. Eufórica –Sirius. Por fin.

-Sé de lo mucho que tienes que vengar. ¿No es así? –Ella asintió vigorosamente, al tiempo que empezaba a sentir la adrenalina de la anticipación –Pero antes, sabes que hay algo a cambio –Concluyó, cómplice, sabiendo bien qué hijos tomar de la persona que tenía frente a él. Vulnerable. Y miserable.

Bellatrix Lestrange dio por comprendido el mensaje, correspondiendo a su _amo_ con una reverencia, riendo por lo bajo.

Hasta que lo quedó de él no fue más que su leve distanciamiento, acompañado del suavísimo ruido del roce que producía la tela de su túnica y un débil hilo de tierra que se levantó del suelo.

A continuación, fue ella quien desapareció.

_E__pilogo_

_**En algún remoto lugar muy lejos del Ministerio**_

_Mátala, Harry. Lo estás deseando._

Todavía sentía la dura piedra clavarse en el hueso de su cadera. El fingido miedo ante el crío. Y esas palabras. El momento exacto en que lo volvió a ver tras su conversación prioritaria. Ahora, todo había pasado. Se desvaneció Voldemort después de la agotadora batalla y el resto también desapareció tal como vino. Ella, también. Aunque todavía sintiese la excitación viva, caliente de haber matado con sus propias manos a _Sirius Black_, aunque todavía sintiese, una vez todos habían partido, un único dedo de _Su Señor_ repasar, dejando con ello su marca algo rojiza para su piel tan pálida, justo el centro de su escote trazando pequeños círculos hasta llegar al colgante metálico en forma semi romboidal que colgaba de su cuello. Una vez lo alcanzó, lo tomó esta vez entre dos dedos. Ahí se quedó, mirándolo con familiaridad y atención. _Continúa protegiéndolo, _demandó. _¿Lo duda, Mi señor? _Respondió, el deje desafiante en su tono. _Inepta –_Replicó éste, alzando su barbilla de modo que, durante segundos, pudo sentir la gloria del tacto de su labio inferior_ –Estaría en todo mi derecho de hacerlo. _

Bellatrix Lestrange terminó de acomodarse en la vivienda que había conseguido construir de la nada. No sentía el frío del azotador viento, tampoco la humedad con la que estaba cargado el ambiente ahí fuera. Sólo escuchaba el crepitar del fuego, y volvía a sentir ese sabor a sal. Ese sabor a sal.

Estaba embrujada por su maestro y atada a una promesa que pensaba guardar hasta el fin de sus días.

Enterró la cabeza entre sus plegadas piernas, cogiendo de nuevo el colgante consigo, abandonándose al sueño.

**¿FIN? ¿TBC? ¿Qué será? **


End file.
